Russell Collins
Russell Collins, also known as Firefist,' '''is a mutant child with pyrokinetic based abilities. Biography Original Timeline X2: X-Men United William Stryker has a file on him at his base at Alkali Lake. New Timeline Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool Russell was raised in the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation Facility where he was constantly experimented on and tormented by the orphanage's Headmaster. One day, having had enough of the torment Russell lashed out causing a scene at the facility which attracted X-Men members Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead along with Deadpool. Despite Wade's efforts to calm him down Russell, now going by the name Firesfist, lashed out at them. Eventually however Wade was able to subdue him. Russell then revealed to Wade the staff's torment of him which resulted in Wade shooting and killing one of them before being subdued by Colossus himself. Both were then arrested, given Mutant Inhibitor Collars, and transported to the Ice Box a mutant detention facility for mutant criminals. While there Russell tried to befriend Wade who rebuffed his friendship. One day the prison was attacked by a time traveling mutant named Cable who revealed he had come from the future to kill Russell as the boy will grow up to be a rude ring despot who killed Cable's wife and child in the future. However, Wade came to the boy's defense and their battle forced them outside the prison. While still in the Ice Box, Collins befriended fellow inmate Juggernaut. When being transferred to a new facility, Cable again tried to kill Russell but his attempt was once again foiled by Deadpool and his new team of mutants X-Force. However in the ensuing fight Juggernaut managed to escape and destroyed the convoy allowing the two of them to escape. Arriving at the facility, Russell goes to kill the Headmaster for his constant torment of him all those years. Wade once again tried to talk him down and when that failed gave Russell an ultimatum: stop or strike Wade, who is wearing the Mutant Inhibtor Collar, down killing him in the process to get to the Headmaster. In that moment, Cable tried to shoot Russell and Wade took the bullet for him. Realizing that Wade did indeed care about him, Russell abandoned his need for revenge changing Cable's future and ensuring the survival of his wife and child. Cable, touched by this, rewound time to ensure Wade survived the bullet he fired allowing him to live. Russell then became a student at the X-Mansion. Character traits Russell is an angry, hot tempered, foul mouthed boy. This all stems from the abuse and torment from the staff at the orphanage he was sent to. Depsite this Russell is still a good kid and is willing to stick up for those that he considers friends. After seeing Deadpool take a bullet for him and die to protect him, Russell changes and doesn't become the monster that destroyed Cable's timeline. Cable forgave him and rewind's time to save Wade from the bullet Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis:' Russell possesses powerful pyrokinesis abilities. Able to emit powerful flame blast with almost concussive force. Relationships *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Ally. *Nathan Summers/Cable - Attempted killer turned ally. *X-Men **Colossus - Ally. **Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Ally. **Yukio - Ally. *Juggernaut - Friend and former cellmate turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 film) **Deadpool 2'' (First appearance) - Julian Dennison Behind the scenes To be added Trivia * Juliann Dennison has revealed that he is not allowed to see the film due to being underage. Gallery ''X2: X-Men United'' IMG_0573.jpg ''Deadpool 2'' To be added Category:X-Men characters Category:Deadpool characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Earth-10005